The Wedding Night
by Cleo Burton
Summary: Edward's Point of View. After the wedding, Edward begins to enter some unfamiliar territory. Purely for molten fan enjoyment.


1**The Wedding Night**

**A Twilight One-Shot- Mature**

_Author's Note- This has nothing to do with previously written fan fictions by me, nor is it any way associated with Stephenie Meyer, Little and Brown books etc. This is for pure molten fan enjoyment. I do not know what will happen in Breaking Dawn. _

_**POV- Edward Cullen**_

_**Warning- Mature Content**_

The wedding had been perfect. I had stood at the end of the aisle in my tuxedo with Jasper and Emmett. White roses had been tucked into the button holes. Rosalie was hovering near the place where Bella would appear. The clouds were hovering against the gray sky. The sun wasn't shining, and Alice predicted clouds but no rain. The place smelled of summer, of freesias and roses. The guests milled about in their pastels. Esme, in her perfect pale pink number, was talking animatedly with Renee. Phil was leaning on crutches, smiling. Renee's eyes were tight.

"Bella is far too young to be married," Renee thought, and my own eyes tightened. "I knew something was going on between those two. At least, though, she made a good choice."

So, Renee was beginning to accept me as a son-in-law. Jasper had no desire to leap on any of the guests and rip out their throats. Rosalie and Bella were on good terms at last. Theoretically, everything was going perfectly. The girls were poised with their delicate bouquets, ready to walk. Jasper, my best man, had his hand resting on his pocket, where he knew the rings were being kept. Bella's and my closest friends and family were there (with the exception of one) including our closest of friends from Denali, Tanya and her family.

So why I was a nervous wreck, I had no idea. My stomach did very uncomfortable flip-flops and I knew that if I could, I would be on the ground, puking my guts out. Jasper could sense the tenor of my nervousness, so he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and surrounded me with serenity. It didn't help.

The piano player and string quartet started their slow march. Bella walked down the aisle on her father's arm, looking beautiful in her high-necked lace gown. Her hair was piled in a simple yet elegant bun on top of her head and her eyes were lined in the palest of demure make-up.

The ceremony was a blur to me. For the most part it went off without a hitch. The reception was great. We held it in my house. Mike Newton had gotten drunk off his ass and danced like crazy to 'Macho Man.' I laughed at that, thankful I could never get drunk, even if I wanted to.

Actually, that's not true. I _could _get drunk. I frequently got drunk on Bella's essence. She was intoxicating with her lean legs, her slender curvature of a waistline, and the perfect strain of her breasts against her shirt.

And now, all alone in my bedroom, curled up on the huge, king-sized bed, I was once again twitching like a nervous wreck. Why!? Why did this _always_ happen to me? Everything I always wanted in life, and I thought I was going to screw it up royally! I managed to fuck up a perfectly good relationship because of what I thought was best. I knocked my forehead against my knees and grumbled.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" I repeated over and over like a mantra.

"Edward?"

Her soft voice brought me out of my musings. If it hadn't already been clenched tight with nervousness, my jaw would probably have hit the bed so hard, it would have broken. Alice had definitely picked out Bella's lingerie for the evening. The bottom piece was a hyacinth-blue, spaghetti-strapped number. The piece over her breasts were made of gossamer, giving just hints of the treasures beneath. The rest of it that barely fell to mid-thigh was made of silk embossed with Japanese Sakura branches. The top piece was a gossamer, hyacinth-blue robe-like piece with a silk collar and a silk belt that hung loosely. That particular piece fell to the floor, where it brushed against her ankles and bare feet. Her long hair was combed out, falling past her waist and just barely touching the cleft of her perfect, shapely posterior. The delicious pooling of blood in her cheeks made her appeal almost irresistible.

She smiled and spun lightly to show me the whole number; "Do you like it?"

I couldn't form a coherent sentence to save me. Her blush became more evident and her eyes downcast. I stood slowly and crossed to her in three long strides. I put my index finger under her chin and made her chocolate brown eyes meet mine.

"You are so utterly beautiful, it should be illegal," I said. I bent to kiss her throat. It seemed more sensual as I slid my hand up her hip and felt the silk gather under my hands. I opened my lips ever so slightly, exhaling a little on the wetness my lips sometimes left. I heard Bella moan, and I swear I had never heard something so beautiful in all my existence. I closed my lips gently and applied a little suction, making sure my lips were clamped tightly over my teeth. She cried out lightly, thankful my family was gone for the weekend.

I lightly swept her into my arms and carried her to the bed slowly. I wanted to savor each moment, and I loved the feel of the backs of her bare knees on my forearm, the silk on my other arm. She wrapped her hands around my neck and nuzzled closer, but never broke my eye contact. We were silent for most of the time.

I laid her on the bed, positioning her head on the pillows. Her long, brown hair fanned out from underneath her and her lips parted slightly.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked. I was not surprised to hear her breathing a little uneven.

"Are you sure?" I asked, running my hand up her silky-smooth thigh with one hand and holding one of her hands with the other.

Bella used her free hand to wrap her fingers into my hair. As she began to braid her fingers into the long, red-brown strands, I felt a rush of blood away from my brain. She pulled herself to my ear, running her soft, warm tongue along the edge; "I'm positive, Edward."

I sat her up gently and pushed on the gossamer piece of her nightgown, pushing it down her shoulders, her skin slowly going from having a blue filter of gossamer to the pure cream-color, almost gold in the light of the candles I had previously lit. My fingers were gentle, but they shook horribly. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had an idea. Having two graduate degrees in medicine, I had to take Human Sexuality 101 in my freshman year of college the second time around. But learning about it and experiencing it were two completely different concepts.

Bella swiftly moved to my throat. I tipped my head back as she ran her lips softly along the slender line of my throat. I yelped when she bit down on my Adam's apple lightly. She pulled herself to straddle my lap. I rested my hands on her bare thighs, the urge to caress strong. She braided her fingers in my hair again and kissed me. It started gentle, but it grew in intensity. I took the hint and wrapped my arms around her waist, pushing backwards back into the bed. I angled her carefully so I could feel every inch of her pressed against me but she felt none of my weight. She untangled her hands from my hair and yanked the wife beater I was wearing as an undershirt that day from the waistband of my tuxedo slacks. She pulled on my shirt until it came over my head, when I disentangled my arms from the straps. Her eyes appraised me, running her fingers gently along my abdomen, memorizing every muscle. I was very aware of her legs that had captured my hips. I pressed up against her, causing her to moan again.

Slowly, she moved to the button on my slacks and unclasped it with shaking fingers. My breathing grew uneven as she moved the pants down my hips to my thighs. I helped get the rest off, kicking them off and throwing my socks across the room. I wondered vaguely if I would ever find them again. Bella ran her fingers up my thigh and I tossed my head back.

"You look so beautiful when you do that," she said breathily.

"What?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"This," she said with a smile as she ran her fingers along the waistband of my boxers. I tipped my head back again.

I bent in to kiss her again. She moaned in passion once more, her lips vibrating against mine. Said lips were not gentle on hers. I'm pretty sure with a little more intensity, I would more than likely leave bruises. I ran my tongue along her bottom lips. She parted her lips and met my tongue with hers. It was contrasted to mine in warmth and texture. While mine was smooth, cold, and slightly hard, her's was soft, porous, and very warm.

I felt one of my hands wandering involuntarily. Suddenly, what little clothing Bella was wearing was too much. With little consideration for the expensive silk, I tore at the front, ripping it with ease. I suddenly felt embarrassed, until I looked into Bella's eyes and I saw no fear. I saw love, lust, and passion. Her eyes were darkened in her bliss and her already full lips were swollen and glistening from my kisses. I had never seen Bella topless before. Only the hyacinth-blue silk bikini underwear protected her from nudity. I ran my fingers over her ribs that were apparent as she arched her back. I stopped at the cleft of her breast. I had seen hints of it beneath clothing, but never had I seen them so open before.

She arched heavily, whined petulantly, and closed her eyes tightly. I slowly moved my hand to cup her breast softly and kneaded gently. Something rushed through me as I felt her nipple harden underneath my hands. Curiously, I bent to her other breast and took the perfect, small nipple between my lips.

"Oh god, Edward!" she exclaimed. She grasped my hair and arched into me.

My lips and fingers became less gentle, more intense. I groaned as I felt her hips gyrate beneath me, involuntarily grinding against me. I rolled us gently until she straddled me. She smiled and bent down to kiss me. Her lips moved gently and slowly, but with purpose. She moved from my lips to my jaw, from my jaw to my temple and back to my lips. She made the circuit three times before ducking to the side swiftly and running that beautiful, warm tongue alone the edge of my ear. I nearly sobbed as she moved down my neck, my collar bone, and the slight inward curve between my chest muscles. And she continued to kiss down.

She kissed along the fine trailing of hair from just over my naval that disappeared into the plain, black silk boxers I wore. A soft, shaking hand reached to gently run up my thigh, then higher. She reached between my thighs and cupped the erection that was much larger than I had expected. I groaned, knowing that the delicious friction and delectable pressure on my groin was not enough. I shamelessly thrust into her hand. She smiled, but her breathing was ragged and her hands trembled as she ran soft hands into my waistband. I trembled, my head tipped back into the pillows, wanting desperately for her to move faster.

Finally, she found it. The source of my greatest need. She ran her fingers slowly along the length of it. She was shaking, but her instincts told her what to do. She carefully sheathed me. I felt her hot tongue roll down the length, her brown eyes closed. I slammed my head back into the pillows, knowing I had never felt anything like it before. Ever. I wrapped my hands into her hair and my primal grunts would have embarrassed me if I had been at all rational.

Finally, I had to stop her. I pulled her up gently and planted an urgent kiss on her soft lips. Everything about her was just so soft, so pliant, so breakable... She stopped my musings by grasping both sides of my face and plundering my mouth until I considered begging for mercy.

Finally, the need for air forced her to break the kiss. She was breathless, her bare chest heaving with the effort of just breathing in and out. I rolled us over so fast, it knocked the wind out of her. Slowly this time, I moved to the beautiful silk underwear that was suddenly impeding. I slipped my fingers into the slight straps and pulled. I slid them off of her ankles, and my breath hitched. A partially nude Bella in the harsh light of the sun when she sunbathed with my sisters was one thing. A completely nude Bella bathed in the golden glow of candles, her brown eyes darkened in passion, her lips red, swollen and glistening, was sex-incarnate. I bent in to kiss her, reaching my hand slowly to cup between her legs.

Buried between the mass of dark brown curls was something like I had never felt. The warmth, the wetness, the overwhelming sensation and the heady scent of sex... it was almost unbearable to deal with. She was positively gorgeous. I slowly spread her knees with my own legs, looking into her dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked to make sure, just once more.

"Please, Edward!" she gasped. She added in a voice so low it was almost imperceptible; "Make love to me."

Those words were my undoing. I lined myself up and slowly entered. The feeling was so unbearably beautiful. She moaned in sheer delight and ecstasy. I moved slowly at first– I had heard that the first time was not pleasant. One hand grabbed her hips and the other wrapped around her hair. I kissed her roughly as I found my rhythm.

Bella groaned and huffed as she strived, and failed, for coherency. I felt her tighten imperceptibly around me, the wetness increasing. Her nails dug into my back, scratching. If I had been human, they would have cut into me.

She groaned, once again, with the force of her first orgasm. I knew then that I was dieing. Everything in the world was suddenly centering into a pinprick of blackness as I drove harder. Bella's cries became louder and more urgent. My fingers dug into the sheets, almost yanking them right out as the pinprick exploded into a blinding white light, and the first orgasm of my long life rocked through me. I collapsed, breathless, on top of Bella. Her long arms wrapped around my back, running her over-heated fingers up and down my stone-cold back.

"I told you," she whispered gently, a touch of lethargy settling into her voice. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"I know," I said quietly, kissing her cheek. I moved so we were on our sides, her cradled against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and used the other to cradle her head. I waited until her breathing was deep and even, around midnight, when I bent down and kissed her cheek. I whispered lightly; "Good night my angel. Tomorrow, you shall be mine... for eternity."


End file.
